The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, for example, relates to a semiconductor device including an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) having a trench-gate structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
One method to reduce the saturation voltage Vce(sat) of an IGBT is, for example, to form an N type hole barrier layer immediately below a P type body layer. In such a structure, holes are less likely to be injected into an emitter electrode, which enhances the carrier density. It is thereby possible to reduce the saturation voltage Vce(sat).